Such a fairground device is known from European Patent Application 0082435. In this known device, the seats are rotatable about the second axis of an associated seat support. During operation of such a device, the passenger simultaneously experiences the sensation caused by the rotation of the base disc and the sensation caused by the seat rotating about the second axis which is spaced from the central axis of the base disc.
To modify this combination of sensations, which was already known as such, it is proposed in European Patent Application 0082435 to slightly incline the second axis, ie. the axis of rotation of the seat supports, relative to the central axis of the base disc. As a result, the level of the seat during rotation about the second axis varies.
The shaft of the second axis can be mounted on the base disc as well as on a rotatable intermediate disc mounted on the base disc. Further, the central axis of the base disc of the known device can optionally be slightly inclined.
The object of the invention is to increase the thrill of the sensation aroused by the known devices, i.e. the above-described devices, which may or may not comprise intermediate discs and may or may not be provided with an inclined central axis and/or an inclined second axis.